Why Are You Crying?
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Aly has just gotten home from a mission that has changed her life. Now she is trying to explan her latest decition to Nawat through her tears and the blood pouring down her arms. Only going to be a one shot unless... I don't know Alyss Mainwaring


**This is just for me to see how many reviews I can get and how good an author I am.**

**The background story;**

**Well I am **_**writing a story**_** (just because I can) and I looked through it and actually **_**found a chapter**_** that seemed to **_**not have any swearing or other things **_**which I think **_**are not appropriate for this site.**_** I actually like this chapter :) so I want anyone who reads this to **_**review**_** and tell me how I am at writing and where I can improve on. I really do want to improve and become an author eventually so please help me out here.**

**This is also my favourite chapter, so far and the funny thing was one of my friends gave the beginning of the chapter and told me to go from there (after she read it).**

_**If you want the whole story, tell me so and I will try and get around to editing it :( **_

_**I will need you email address.**_

**And no. I am not a stalker last time I checked.**

**The story is that Aly went on a mission got raped and is now talking to Nawat properly for the first time since.**

* * *

><p>You need to read the authors note. NEED TO! The important things are in italics and underlined. If you are not bothered reading the whole thing just read that. If you have already read that then I love you.<p>

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

A new beginning was being put up there on the table for me.

It was being put up there, and if I took it then everything of the past was going to be brushed aside like it had never happened.

I had never thought nor dreamed that this day could be so.

It had not even crossed my mind that this was possible.

I stared at him with unbelieving eyes and I think it must have shown because he gave a small hint of a smile.

'You are meant to believe me, Aly,' he said, using the name that I had just explained to him that I was going to leave behind.

'Nothing can get in the way of us.

'He will be dead within today; there is none to worry about there.

'So, what is worrying you so much?'

'How can you look at me the same?

'How can you see me as what I once was?

'I have betrayed you!'

'You have only betrayed me if you wanted this, if you willingly took part and gave yourself up to him.'

It was too much and I could not believe what was happening.

The hormones had started to kick in due to the fact that it was that time of month and the healing I had earlier that day had not helped.

I could not help myself.

I started crying.

The tears flooded down my face and I sank to the ground, pinching myself.

Why was Gainel being so mean to me?

Why was he tricking me that everything was Ok and that Nawat was accepting this?

Why could he not wake me up now in the room I was in at the temple and let me suffer my own action's consequences?

Nawat ran over to me and felt my forehead for a fever.

He was worried.

My husband pulled my hands away from myself so I could not do anymore harm because I already had patches of blood pouring down my arms, like the tears on my face.

He had both of my small hands by the wrists and now placed them into one of his big ones.

'Aly?

'Are you alright?

'Can you please stop scratching yourself?' he sounded upset and worried to the bone so I gave the only answer that made sense to me at that point in time.

'What?' he asked back.

I had mumbled it into his shirt from where he had pulled me close, still keeping my hands away from my arms and the rest of me, where they could do some more damage.

'I must be dreaming.

'I had heard that pinching yourself brought you back to the real world.

'You said that you did not mind.

'Yes you are that kind, but I had betrayed you!' to his sorrow I started sobbing again.

This time relaxed and into his shirt, half hoping that I would wake up and face the real world and half hoping that I would never wake up and keep living the life where everything was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it and please REVIEW!<strong>

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
